Certain mechanical systems such as gear trains require end play to preclude frictional binding which would result in excessive wear, loss of motion or erratic movement. Current methods of setting end play involve the measurement of the clearance desired during or after assembly of the unit. For example, a mechanical counter such as those used in vehicle odometers comprises a plurality of number wheels and other elements movably mounted on a central shaft with a drive gear fixed to the shaft at one end and a washer press fit onto the shaft at the other end to hold the assembly together. During the assembly when the washer is being pressed on, the number wheels are moved to one end to set the clearance which is measured to assure the correct amount of end play to permit freedom of movement of the parts on the shaft.
Equipment to perform the end play adjustment in high volume production often are complex systems that result in inefficiencies or downtime. The equipment also involves a capital investment and maintenance expense. The inefficiencies result in scrap and rework cost associated with the shortcomings of such equipment.